The present invention relates to a chewing gum possessing tooth cleaning effects.
Chewing gum suitable for temporary tooth cleaning is known. Such chewing gum is e.g. disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,380,530; 5,693,334; 6,365,130; and US patent publication No. 2004/0115247 A1. These types of chewing gum have only been capable to demonstrate a limited capacity for tooth cleaning for single day use or at the most for use during a few days when a toothbrush is accidentally not available. After such a day a thorough cleaning with toothbrush and toothpaste has been required. These types of chewing gum with tooth cleaning effect may be used as a supplement to daily cleaning with a toothbrush and toothpaste.
Brushing of teeth with a toothbrush is, however, rather rough on the teeth and especially on the gingiva and will eventually lead to abrasive damage on the treated teeth or on the gingiva.
For several decades professionals and also in general adults and particularly parents have been convinced that the only suitable method of properly cleaning teeth is daily use of a toothbrush and toothpaste.
From time to time most people experience that a toothbrush is unavailable and then have to resort to using other means, such as a chewing gum or lozenges or using gargle, in order to at least obtain a sensation of fresh breath. But in doing so they are clearly aware that such use does not account to proper tooth cleaning.
People continue to brush teeth daily even when they experience brushing damages or abrasive damages. They will sometimes change to use toothbrushes having softer brushes and many use electrical toothbrushes in order to obtain more favourable brush movements over the teeth and gingiva surfaces, but they do not dispense with tooth brushing as such.